1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an automobile seat assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An automobile seat assembly particularly for use by an automobile driver generally comprises a seat cushion subassembly and a seat back subassembly hingedly connected to the seat cushion subassembly to form a generally L-shaped configuration. The seat cushion subassembly comprises an elastic cushion pad mounted on a base frame structure and a seat covering either made of leather sheet or synthetic sheet material and enclosing the elastic cushion pad such as disclosed in, for example, the Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Publication No. 62-150232.
The automobile seat assembly generally is required to have a capability of providing a sensation of comfortable riding, a capability of providing a good holding or comfortable support to the seat occupant and also a capability of minimizing transmission of vibrations from an automobile body structure to the seat occupant. The capability of providing the sensation to the comfortable riding can be accomplished by the use of a relatively soft cushion pad. On the other hand, the capability of providing the property of good holding or support requires the use of a relatively stiff cushion pad.
Therefore, a compromise has hitherto been made to employ both of the relatively soft and stiff cushion pads in one seat cushion subassembly to provide the latter both with the capability of providing the sensation of comfortable riding and with the capability of providing the good holding or supporting property.
However, even though the seat cushion subassembly employs a double-layered seat cushion, that is, both of the relatively soft and stiff cushion pads, the sitting area of the seat cushion subassembly receives a pattern of distribution of pressure that varies from one seat occupant to another because of difference in physical build, that is, figure and weight. Therefore, the pressure imposed on the sitting area when a seat occupant sits thereon varies from one seat occupant to another and, accordingly, it has long been difficult to provide an automobile seat assembly capable of providing both the sensation of a comfortable ride and the property of good support.